


A special day

by Sweetanco



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Side Connie/sasha, Smut, Valentine's Day Prompt, the children are all OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetanco/pseuds/Sweetanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day prompt: Armin and Eren are married and have a family and they barely have dates but Eren comes home with roses and chocolates and he and Armin try and find “alone time” c;</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special day

“No, Connie. I studied the plan last week and it was a no-go. I still think the same thing. Mr. Smith was very clear on what he expected when we got his account. I’m not going to disappoint him with a shitty half-assed stat-”

“Owie.” At the loud childish voice behind him, Eren almost swore again but caught himself. He had completely forgotten about his son sitting at the kitchen table, right behind him.  With a smile that looked more like a grimace, Eren turned toward the little 4-year-old.

“Daddy said a bad word. Papa said no bad words!” Derrek Jaeger looked at his dad with an expression akin to disapproval and Eren bit his lips to stop a smile.

“Sorry, pookie.”

“It's bad.”

“I didn’t mean to. Daddy won't do it again, okay?”

A mocking laugh came over the phone, reminding him of his long-time friend and co-worker at the other end. Eren rolled his eyes at Connie Springer’s merry laugh.

“Uh oh, forgot Derrek was there? Are you done making him breakfast yet?”

“Yeah. It’s almost done.”

Eren glanced at the juice extractor and saw the blinking light signaling it was done.  He also noticed the coffee machine was done brewing. Eren grabbed a bowl and served his son cereal mixed with fresh fruits and yogurt, pour out juice and coffee and put them on the table.

“Thankie, Daddy.”

“It’s thank you, pookie.” Eren smiled indulgently at his son who had already started eating his cereals. “Finish it all okay?”

His son nodded with a wide smile, before he went back to his meal. Eren sat right next to him and checked his watch. There was still some time left before they had to leave the house. They were only missing one person now.

“Are you guys eating yet?” Connie asked through his earpiece.

“Yep. Just waiting for Andy to get down here.”

“Well Andrea’s a teenager and you know how much they take grooming their hair and stuff.”

“Well, I know you’re an expert on teenage girls’ habits, what with four girls and all. But my Andy is different.”

“Hmm you might be right. Afterall she inherited Armin’s genes too.”

“Whatever you’re implying here, fu… Feels the same about you and Sasha too.” He heard his friend snicker at the way he had obviously caught his cursing. He heard a noise in the stairs and smiled.

“And speaking of my girl, here she comes.” Eren turned back as his daughter entered the kitchen with that energetic walk of hers. “Okay Connie, let’s talk work at the office. Just know that I'm against that project.”

“Okay. I’m letting you go then. Tell Armin I said hi!”

“Will do. Say hi to Sasha for me.” After saying goodbye, Eren hanged up and turned off his earpiece.

“Morning Dad! Is pop gone already?” She opened the fridge, grabbed the bottle of milk, the box of cereals and quickly made herself something to eat.

“Yeah he had an early meeting at work today. But he should be home early today so he might get to pick you guys off at school.”

“Andee, can I have a grass of water, please?”

“Sure, pookie. And you say glass, not grass. You say it with g-l.”

As she handed him the cup of water, Derrek thanked her again and then tried to repeat what his sister had said. “Thankie, Andee. Uh, grass.”

“G-l, pookie. G-l-a-s-s.”

“G-r-a-sss.”

Instead of correcting him again, Andrea just chuckled and ruffled his hair. Her brother pouted for a bit but brightened when she picked the seat at the corner of the table, right next to him. She wasn’t even eating yet that her brother was babbling about his teacher. Eren smiled fondly watching his children.

He was really glad that his kids got along so well despite the 11 years difference between them. When he and Armin had learned they were expecting another kid again after so many years, they had been happy but also anxious about Andrea’s reaction. She did become awfully withdrawn after she heard the news but fortunately took to her little brother after his birth. She grew up very protective and now looking at them, people would often call her Derrek second mother. 

Ad his kids' kept talking in the background, Eren's eyes feel on the calendar pasted on the fridge door. It was already the 14th of February. Valentine’s day, huh. Frowning, he sipped his coffee lost in thoughts.

He couldn’t remember the last time he and Armin could find time to do anything on the alleged lovers’ day. In between work, the children and their respective activities elsewhere, they sometimes forgot it was Valentine’s day until way too late into it. It wasn’t a big deal for them. They both felt that love should be celebrated every single day anyway so Valentine’s day in itself wasn’t important. Still, Eren wasn’t sure why but this year he felt a tad bit different about it. Maybe it had been that valentine’s day commercial he had seen on TV where one of the actors had reminded him so much of Armin. Or maybe it was Connie mentioning that this year he was whisking Sasha away for a romantic week-end. He really wasn’t sure. But fact still was that he felt like doing something this year.

He had wanted to spend some time with his husband, just like they did at the beginning of their relationship. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been able to find anyone among their friends and family who could take the kids for the night. Andrea was too young to be left alone with Derrek. His own parents were traveling, same with their mutual best friend Mikasa and her husband. He had tried to hire a babysitter for the night but none of the few he had seen on his own, had suited him.

Today was the big day and he still had no good plans.

“Dad! DAD!!”

Andrea’s voice broke through his train of thoughts and he noticed she was standing by the kitchen door, with her brother holding her hand. They were both holding their school bags and had apparently cleaned the kitchen while he was daydreaming.

“Daddy, hurry! We going.”

Eren looked at his watch and realized it was already time to leave the house.

“Dam… Daddy is coming.”

“You almost said that so you need to put money in the swearing jar.” His daughter in a matter-of-fact voice.

“Andrea…”

“Daddy, you said a bad word again!”

“Sorry, baby. I’m not saying that anymore, okay?”

“Papa will be sad.” His son looked at him gravely and Eren stopped himself from smiling again. The little tyke looked way too much like Armin.

“Hmm let’s not tell him then. We don’t want to make Papa upset, right pookie?” He really wasn’t looking forward to Armin giving him a sermon on how they shouldn't swear in front of the kids again.

“Uh. Uh.” His son shook his blond head. “I don’t like when Papa is not happy.”

“Daddy doesn’t either, pookie. So let’s keep it between us this time?”

He heard his daughter snicker and glared in her direction. She was having fun with this, the little devil. 

After locking the house, they all got in the car. After making sure his son was secured in his seat, Eren started the car and they were all on their way. First the kids' schools and then work. 

“So pop. Are you guys doing anything today?”

Eren glanced at his daughter in the rear-view mirror.

“Today?”

“For Valentine’s day duh!” He had time to see her rolling her eyes before he went back to looking at the road. “Aren’t you guys doing something? Mara told me her parents made plans and asked me about you guys. I couldn’t answer. Then I thought about it and I can’t remember you guys doing anything about this, like ever.”

Surprised and unsure of what he needed to say after that, Eren didn't answer. His daughter sighed. 

“I think you guys should go have some fun, like Mara’s parents They’re going out. But you and pop didn’t say anything about having plans. You’re always home with us and I don’t know if you ever find the time to even go out anymore. I’m no longer a kid, I’m 15 now and I could take care of Der while you guys had a little break.”  

When Eren tried to object, his daughter stopped him.

“Before you say anything, I only said could. I knew you guys would never agree to that, so I got someone to babysit us. Mara’s sisters are home for the week-end since aunt Sasha and uncle Connie are away. So I asked Mara and she said Ada and Clo are willing to play babysitter for us too. They even agreed to pick us up tonight so you lovers could have some alone time.”

As Eren raised an eyebrow, his daughter quickly added, “Not my words, Ada said that.”

Eren was surprised and touched by his daughter’s thoughtfulness. She had gone through all that trouble so he and Armin could have some time alone together and Eren was proud and grateful. His baby girl was growing up indeed.

“Baby, that’s really nice of you. Thank you. And I’ll call the girls and thank them too.” He couldn’t forget that Connie’s girls were also helping for that.

“I told you to stop calling me baby, I’m no longer a kid.”

“You will always be my baby girl. But still, thank you, Andrea.”

“You’re welcome Dad.”

“What about me, Daddy?” Derrek’s voice in the background made them both laugh. Eren reassured him too.

“You’re daddy’s baby too. Thank you, pookie.”

“Daddy, what’s a va-len-ty day?”

“No, no pookie. It’s something only adults do. You’re too young for that right now.”

Eren chuckled at his daughter's response. It was quiet after that, Eren going over plans for a last minute evening out with him and his husband. He would have to check with various places when he got to work.

 

****

 

Eren came back home that evening, feeling tired but accomplished.

Although it hadn’t been easy, he had been able to make them reservations for Armin’s favorite Italian restaurant and a night at an exclusive beach cottage not far from their area. He was rather happy knowing their evening was already laid out for them.

He opened the front door with one hand, the other trying to balance out the roses and box of chocolate he had picked up on his way back.

“I’m home!” He knew Armin and their kids were back since his car was in the driveway. He could only assume that the other car belonged to Connie’s girls.

The sound of running had him brace himself for what he knew was his son welcoming him back.

“Daddy! You’re home!”

The little boy hugged his feet before he grabbed his hand and tried to drag him further inside.

“Hurry! Papa made a big surprise for you and he said you have to see it. It’s pretty!”

“No, pookie. Not now. Pop said it was a surprise.” His daughter was already at the door, prying her brother hand away from him and picking him up. “It’s just like when you get your present at Christmas. You don’t know what’s inside the package but you’re excited to find out right?” She waited for her brother to nod before she continued. “That’s the same thing with surprises. You don’t tell people about the surprise until it’s time.”

The little tyke frowned and then as though finally reaching a conclusion, nodded to himself.

“So daddy you have to wait to see the surprise.”

Eren chuckled “Okay pookie. Daddy will wait. Hey, Andy! Where’s dad?”

“Hey Pop! Dad’s talking to Clo and Mara. We were waiting for you to come before we left. By the way, those are really nice.” She said pointing out to the roses.

“Really nice.” Derrek repeated, imitating his sister and Eren smiled.

“Thank you kids. Let me go say hi to dad.” As if summoned, Armin appeared in the hallway, with Clotis and Mara Springer in tow. The moment they reached him, Armin was giving him a peck on the mouth.

“Welcome home, babe. Are-”

“Papa!” They turned to see their 4 year-old holding out his arms toward his father. Armin picked up their son and listened to him ramble about telling on the surprise too early. Eren greeted their friends daughters

“Clotis! Mara! How are you kids?”

“Good evening, Mr. Jaeger!”

“Evening uncle. We’ll just get Der and Andy out of your hair and will be on our way.”

“Thank you for taking care of the kids. We haven't seen you in a long time, Clotis. How is university?”

“Everything's good.”

They chatted for a bit before they all went out. Then, Armin and Eren stood on their front porch, watching their children wave at them as Clotis drove them away.  

“Let’s hope everything goes well.” Armin said next to him and Eren could detect some worry in his voice.

“I’m sure it will. Both Clotis and Adelaide are there and they're reliable kids. Don’t worry.” Eren hugged his husband with one hand, dropping a soft kiss in his hair.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t worry. They’re pitching in to help us spend Valentine’s day together.” Armin pressed closer to him and hugged back. They went back inside and closed the door behind them.

“So we’re alone for the rest of the night.”  

“Yeah.” Eren presented the roses and box of chocolate he had been holding. “And those are for you.”

“Well Mr. Jaeger, those are some beautiful roses you got me.”

“Nothing is too beautiful for you.”

“Flattery and poetry will get you anywhere. Let’s keep the chocolate for later. Desert maybe?”

“How about tomorrow? What do you say we head out tonight and have ourselves a date?”

Armin shook his head negatively and Eren frowned.

“Don’t make that face. I don’t feel like going out tonight.”

“What? But it’s Valentine’s day!”

“You’re saying that as if we celebrate it every year.” Armin snorted. “Anyway, I’m not against having a Valentine but I prefer we stay in and have a little romantic evening here.”

“But, I made us reservations for…”

Armin cupped his face between his hands and slanted his mouth against his, effectively him shutting up. He pushed his tongue past Eren’s lips assuredly and took control. Eren sighed when his husband’s teeth rasped over his lips, before he sucked on each sensually. Forgetting all about his earlier protests, he lost himself in the hungry kiss his husband had initiated. When his hands started drifting across Armin’s slender back and grabbed his hips to get him closer, Armin pulled back and looked at him.

“Stop worrying about reservations. I don’t care about any of that. I just want to spend more time with you.” Armin went back in, this time for a light, teasing kiss. His hand traveled up Eren’s shoulder, down his chest to finally palm his semi-erected shaft through his trousers. Eren groaned slightly, hips pushing into his husband welcoming hand.

“I’ve made preparations for a private romantic night for us here, right at home. With dinner, candles, bubble bath, music and … more.” His voice became low and husky at the last word, filling Eren’s mind with pictures of him and Armin in various x-rated positions. Or maybe it was all due to the hand still stroking him with deliberate slowness.

“What do you say, honey?”

“Fuck Armin, how do you want me to think when you’re doing that?” Eren’s lips bucked as Armin gripped his cock, hard. “Anything… anything you want, babe.”

Armin chuckled, low and sexy and took his hand away. Eren frustrated sigh didn’t’ escape him.

“Patience, patience. Now…”

He grabbed Eren’s hand and pulled him toward the living room.  “You’re going to wait for me here and not go anywhere near the bedroom before I tell you to. I grabbed you some clothes you could change in before dinner. They’re right over there.”

Eren saw the clothes folded on one arm of the couch and nodded. Armin went toward the stereo and soon sultry music filled the room.  

“Hmm, Good. Now let me go and get everything ready and then we’ll be ready for dinner and … the rest of the evening.”

Armin said the last words with a smile that could only be described as sexy and liquid like fire licked through Eren’s body. He was definitely looking forward to the evening.

 

****

 

“Wow, do I feel full!” Eren rubbed his stomach with a satisfied smile and heard Armin laugh across the table.

“Dinner was delicious. I swear this restaurant was created by a divine hand.”

“I didn’t even know that place delivered food. Seeing how expensive and snob like they can get…”

“Well I have my ways.” Armin said with a secret smile.

“You do, indeed.” Eren raised his glass of wine for a toast. “To the beautiful, charming and resourceful man who became a wonderful husband, partner and father.”

Armin joined in. “And to the wonderful, hard-working and handsome man who fills my days with love and laughter and gave me amazing children. May we always be together.”

“Always together.”

They both drank their wine and made idle talk for a while. Once they were done, Eren helped Armin with the dishes and before long they were back in the couch, sitting close together. Armin had brought what was left of the bottle of wine back with them and they sipped at it while they talked.

At various moments of the night Armin erupted in laughter at something his husband said and each time it happened, Eren couldn’t tear his eyes away. They had dimmed the lights of the living room and used some scented candles instead. Eren couldn’t get over the way the light played across his husband’s happy face, creating a golden reflection in his hair and blue eyes. Armin was beautiful. A human angel for all intent and purpose. An angel who could be very devious when he wanted to and captivated Eren even after more than twenty years together. Eren gripped his glass tightly as he drained it, itching as he was to get his hands on his lover.

“Armin…”

At that moment, one of their favorite song started up and their eyes met. Eren took Armin’s hand and took him to the small space Armin had freed for them next to the fireplace. They danced at a slow pace, bodies locked in an intimate embrace and feet following the very same rhythm. Eren heard Armin sigh against him and looked at his blond head resting against his chest.

“It’s been a long time since we could relax like this. I never really thought about that until now.”

Eren nodded.

“With work, the kids and everything else it’s hard to find time for just us. Still…” His hand covered Armin’s right hand and pressed it to his chest. “I wouldn’t want our life any other way.”

“Same. Andy and Der are everything I wanted and more. You too.” Armin looked at him, eyes shining with a mixture of love, adoration and desire. “Thanks for being my friend, best friend and lover. I love you Eren, with all of my heart.”

Eren felt his pulse race with elation, just like that first time Armin had told him he loved him, so many years ago. Hearing his husband say that never felt old.  

“I love you too.” He kissed his forehead. “So damn much, sunshine.” He kissed his nose. “Everything about you.” His lips closed on Armin’s bottom lip, pulling on it so softly. “And I want you so bad. Always.”

This time he kissed him fully, no longer satisfied with the teasing. Their hands roamed over each other with a certain sense of urgency, caressing any skin they had access to, slipping under their clothes to fondle nipples and cock to full hardness. It felt like they were catching fire all at once and they both growled in their kisses.

It took Armin pressing forward and rutting against him for them to decide they couldn’t wait anymore.  Grabbing his lover butt, Eren pulled him up until the other man could wrap his legs around his hips. Armin pulled away, panting.

“The bedroom. Follow the path of petals.”

Eren nodded before their mouth fused to each other again. Carefully, he took the stairs to their room where he followed the petals until he reached the bathroom. While Eren couldn’t take a look at the bedroom with his mouth and hands busy on his lover, the scenery waiting for him in the bathroom was another story. Rose petals were scattered across the floor, covering the floor in it entirety almost. More petals covered the edge and corners of their bathtub. Candles littered the place from sink to bathtub, their soothing scents filling the room. Eren put Armin down and looked around him, surprised.

“Wow, Armin This must have taken you so long…”

“Actually no. Andy and Der were very happy to help. Wait until you see what they did to the bed.”

Though he wasn’t facing his husband, Eren could hear the smile in his voice as well as his fondness no doubt thinking about the kids. His husband moved past him to their big bathtub, poured in what seemed like bubble bath soap and turned the faucet on.  After verifying the temperature, he came back toward his husband, his face a mixture of lust and anticipation.

“Now. Where were we?” His hands went around Eren’s shoulders.

“On this.” Their lips met again, with even more urgency and passion than earlier. Soon their hands were pulling at their clothes, with the tops coming off first. Their pants followed soon.  

Pulling back again, Armin turned away from Eren and took down his briefs. Eren went to pull his husband back to him but Armin sauntered over the bathtub and sat on its petal filled edge. Facing his lover completely, he spread his legs wide, leaving his body bare to Eren’s eyes.

And look Eren did as he groaned. His cock twitched under his boxers when Armin slid his hands across his chest, pinching and pulling at the tight buds there until he was hissing with pain and pleasure.

“Feels so good, Honey.”

“I-I can tell.” Eren didn’t add that his own nipples were tingling with him imagining Armin doing the same thing to him. Throat dry, his eyes feasted on the thick cock he knew so well. He could see it throb with each twist of Armin’s hands on his chest. Armin didn’t touch it for a long time preferring to focus on his chest. When Armin finally reached down, he gripped his cock in one firm stroke, from bottom to tip, and soon after brought his fingers to his mouth. Eren moaned with his husband when he started sucking on those fingers.

That was hot. Way too hot and Eren wanted to taste really badly.

“Damn, baby…”

Armin crooked a finger in his direction, beckoning him closer. Eren went in, licking his lips as images of blowing his sexy husband filled his head. Yet Armin had something else in mind when Eren reached him. Leaning forward, he mouthed at his husband boxer covered-cock, biting teasingly and sucking he left the material damp. Was his heart beating too fast or was the pounding coming from his cock?  Eren couldn’t tell and didn’t care. His husband was going to kill him at this rate.

“God, what you do to me…”

His lover pulled his briefs down and freed his cock for his hands. Eren swore under his breath again at the way his lover looked straight at his face while pumping away at it. Then his tongue darted out and licked at the spongy head.

“Fuck Armin… I can’t- Fuck I don’t want to come like this.”

Pushing his lover away, Eren dropped between his legs and without hesitation dove on his thick cock. Armin cried out, his hands closing into tight fists against the bathtub. Eren kept his focus on his lover, sucking him fast and hard, throwing tongue and teeth in the mix and knowing it would drive his lover crazy. Armin swore loudly and closed his eyes. The long string of groaning that followed made Eren glad that their children were out for the night. Armin was always a loud lover, even under normal circumstances. But tonight, he was louder than usual and Eren was loving it. It fueled him so much he had to grip his cock and will himself to calm down. He didn’t want to come, at least not until he was deep inside his husband. Till then…

“Eren! Honey, I’m coming!”

… He would focus on making Armin climax. He increased his pace and before long had Armin come in gushing spurts inside his mouth. Eren swallowed after each shot and only pulled off the spent but still hard cock when Armin’s body went lax. Looking up, he found his blue eyes, hazy with the recent orgasm.

“Fuck. Sometimes I forget how talented your mouth is.” Armin said in between pants.

“Hmm hmm” Eren nudged at his balls with his nose and gave a tentative lick. Armin’s spent cock twitched and Eren grinned. “That’s why I’m here to always remind you.”

“Sure enough.” Taking hold of his arm, Armin pulled him up and kissed him, moaning at the taste in Eren’s mouth. Then he gestured toward the tub.

“Now honey, inside the tub.” Eren didn’t need to be asked twice. Warm water surrounded him as he sat inside and his hand swept over the bubbles. He heard a sound and turned to another hot sight. Armin was standing with one leg propped on the bathtub edge and a hand working actively behind him. Eren groaned knowing 

“God, baby. Are you trying to kill me?”

Armin giggled and shook his head. “Ah! Just getting ready for a good ride.”

He entered the bath and immediately sat astride Eren’s hips. Eren grabbed his neck and pulled his mouth down for a kiss. Under the water his hands settled on Armin’s ass and he spread him to play with his twitching orifice. Slowly, they started moving against each other again. Armin was hard again in no time at all and Eren didn’t waste any more time. Positioning himself under his lover, he pushed his hips down sliding into him. He couldn’t wait anymore.

Their coupling didn’t last long. The moment Eren was buried inside his lover, their bodies were in motion. Holding Eren's shoulder in a tight grip, Armin rode him, hard and fast. His hips motion met Eren's, who kept ramming up, pushing his cock in as deep as it could get. Their mouth met again, tongue twisting and teeth pulling at whatever flesh they could find.They made love to every part of their body they could find, with their mouths, hands and lower parts. The bath water moved in wild waves around them, the bubbles hiding everything past their shoulders.

When they finally let go, it was with lots of yelling and swearing. Eren came first, yelling out Armin’s name and gripping his hips so hard he knew it would leave traces. Then Armin came, his hand still working on his shaft through his orgasm. They held tight on each other, breathing harshly as they rode the waves of pleasure. Then they laid there, spent and but completely satisfied.

“We better not be having sex like this every day. Dying early isn’t in my plans.” Armin said against his chest.”If we keep at it all night, don’t be surprised if we get another one on the way soon.”

“I wouldn’t mind another kid.” Eren burst out of laughter as Armin hit his shoulder. Inside he thought he wouldn’t having another kid born made on Valentine’s day. Conceiving a child on lovers’ day could only be a blessing.


End file.
